Harry Potter and the Soul of the Innocent
by chelanzar
Summary: What if? What if you could change the past? Would it make a better future? Find out...


A/N: I'm Alive, ALIVE! That's right, I'm back in action, and this time with a story that's gonna blow you away. I have to tell you, I would have never started this story if it wasn't for La Luna Negra. Read her story now, it is one of the best you'll ever read, other than mine of course :)

Now then, as I'm in university, the updates will be infrequent, but if I can help it, I will not abandon this story.

This has been on my mind since I finished reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I'm trying to characterize Harry as best as I can, but if I make a mistake let me know (not in flames though).

Enjoy this story. Flames will be used to roast Voldemort's "chestnuts" over an open fire.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter... Oh look, here comes a flying pig!

HARRY POTTER AND THE SOUL OF THE INNOCENT.

The house of Number Four, Privet Drive looks perfectly normal. The house has a perfectly normal door, a perfectly normal cupboard, a perfectly normal back yard... But looks can be deceiving. You see, there is a person living in the house, who could not be considered normal by any means. His name is Harry Potter, and he's currently asleep.

At first glance, Harry Potter looks to be a completely ordinary person. He is very thin, has messy, dark hair, and vibrant green eyes. The only thing extraordinary is his scar, looking like a lightning bolt.

However, Harry is not ordinary. He is a wizard, and a thumping good one at that. Speaking of thumping, that is exactly what his heart is doing, as he jerks out of bed screaming "SIRIUS!"

This wakes up his relatives, who are less than pleased. However, they just ignore it and decide to go back to sleep.

Harry, however, has no such luxury. As soon as he is awake, he sinks back into a depression which started two months ago. You see, Voldemort managed to lure Harry to the Department of Mysteries, a place holding a prophecy concerning both Harry and Voldemort. This was done by sending Harry images of Sirius being tortured. Now Harry, having a hero complex, decided to rush straight to the ministry and into Voldemort's snake-like hands.

This turned out to be a mistake, for you see, Sirius, Harry's godfather, wasn't even in the department in the first place... Voldemort had tricked Harry. Just as it seemed hopeless for Harry and his friends, the Order of the Phoenix, led by Albus Dumbledore, arrived to save the day. With the Order was Sirius. Unfortunately, Sirius was cornered by his "lovely" cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, which ended with him being thrown into the Veil of Death.

On top of that, Harry found out that he's the next contestant in "The Prophecy is Right!" Right to screw up his life that is... He gets to kill the most evil wizard of all time, or die trying... Lucky him, eh?

Harry didn't feel too lucky, though. In fact, he was trying not to feel anything at all, because of the pain he was in from losing Sirius.

'Why did he have to die? He was only at the Ministry because of me, I should have been killed!' These were just a few thoughts running through Harry's mind.

Just as he finishes the thought, Harry's body decides that he needs more sleep, and he goes back to the "wonderful" land of dreams. However, this was not to be an ordinary dream, in fact, it didn't have anything to do with Sirius... This dream had to do with the object of Harry's hate; Voldemort.

_"Macnair, report!"_

_Macnair was on his knees in an instant, kissing the Dark Lord's robes. "My lord, the ambush on Azkaban is set; we are ready any time that you need us."_

_"Very good." Harry/Voldemort stroked his chin. Harry tried to keep his disgust hidden, but not good enough. Voldemort stiffened. "Leave, NOW! He's here, watching!"_

_Minutes passed, agonizing long minutes... "Having fun, Harry?"_

Harry awoke with an agonized scream, his scar burning as badly as if you had a hot poker pressed to it.

'I can't stand this any longer, God I wish I had somebody who cared about me, hell if only things could have been different, I would have been ready for the bastard!'

Suddenly, Harry felt extremely dizzy. Everything was spinning around. He soon started feeling drowsy, and fell asleep, not knowing that somebody heard his plea... and granted it.

A/N2: here's the first chapter, it's slow but the next ones will be longer trust me.


End file.
